Nico's Nightmares
by HelenaGrace22
Summary: Nico has nightmares and Annabeth seeks to help him
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I don't sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented." Nico confessed.

"You are afraid of your dreams?" Annabeth asked gently.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"What are they? Maybe they mean something." Annabeth inquired. Nico hesitated and looked around the dark room.

"Bianca…" Nico barely choked out as a whisper.

"Hey why don't we go to the Hypnos cabin? I'm sure Clovis could help," she offered.

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Nico.

"Clovis! Clovis wake up," Annabeth whispered urgently as she shook the chair that the member of Cabin 15 fell asleep in.

"Five more minutes," Clovis muttered sleepily.

"Clovis this is important!" she hissed.

"At this hour? What's in it for me?" Clovis whined.

"You owe me one remember? I helped you clean your cabin when you slept until the harpies had begun their rounds," Annabeth reminded him.

"Fine. Who is that?" he asked pointing at Nico.

"This is Nico di Angelo," stated Annabeth.

"Hey," muttered Nico from under the hood of his black skull hoodie.

"So what's the problem?" Clovis asked while almost nodding off.

"Well, Nico has been having some frightening dreams and we were wondering of you could help us." Annabeth informed.

"I guess. There is one thing that would work…" Clovis said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" Annabeth asked excitedly. Clovis yawned and then Annabeth and Nico yawned too.

"Well, everyone in my cabin, seeing as though our father is Hypnos, has the power to lull people to sleep. We could do it all holding hands and enter Nico's dream," Clovis explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Even I don't know what happens when you die in someone else's dream," Nico objected.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take to help you, Nico," said Annabeth.

"Same here, little bro," Clovis agreed. Nico gave a half smile in return.

"Okay guys, time to hold hands," said Clovis awkwardly. Once they were all holding hands, Clovis started humming and they all felt a wave of sleepiness wash over them.

They next thing they knew the three of them were standing in a dark junkyard. They looked around and saw broken chariots and refrigerators and other miscellaneous parts and pieces to broken machines scattered all around.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"The junkyard of the gods," Nico replied nervously.

"So, whats going on then guys?" Clovis asked annoyingly.

"Just wait, and watch over there," Nico said, pointing over a mountain of junk. He led them over the mountain and what they saw surprised Annabeth and Clovis. A young Percy, Thalia, Zoë, Grover, and Bianca were battling Talos, the giant robot created by Hephaestus. Annabeth gasped, as she remembered Percy telling her about this fateful night. She looked at Nico sadly and saw that he was crying. The three of them stood there silently as they watched Nico's nightmare unfold. The situation looked dire as Bianca ran towards the robot's foot while Percy distracted it. All seemed to be going well. Bianca was inside the robot making it do a bunch of wacky dance moves and punch itself in the face. Then, it tripped over a nearby power line causing arcs of blue electricity to course through its body. It started crumpling apart while Bianca was still inside. The last thing they heard before waking up were the desperate shouts of mercy and Thalia echoing through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Nico, I'm so sorry!" Annabeth whimpered, a tear falling down her face. Nico looked at her. His eyes filled with sadness. They looked at Clovis, who had already fallen back asleep. "He'll be fine. Let's go," Annabeth said. They headed out of Cabin 15 and into the night. They see Percy wandering around nearby.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods! I found you! Oh,hey Nico," he exclaimed, walking toward them.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, I haven't been gone that long," Annabeth teased. Nico stood there awkwardly looking at Annabeth and then back at Percy. Percy noticed that Annabeth and Nico were giving him weird looks.

"What? Does my hair look that bad?" He said, jokingly. Then he realized that they weren't looking at hime, but _behind_ him.

"Yes, it looks just as bad as usual," said the man standing behind Percy.

"What the Hades?! AH! It is Hades! What are _you_ doing here?" Percy exclaimed, turning around.

"Yeah, whatare you doing here, _dad_ ," Nico spat, glaring at his father.

"I came here, to this ridiculous camp of yours, to explain to you what the meaning of your dreams is," Hades said, equally matching Nico's level of distaste.

"Whaaaaa," Percy started.

"Nico has been having a recurring nightmare about Bianca's death and we were trying to figure out why," Annabeth interjected, "That's why I left."

"Ooohh sorry man," said Percy sympathetically. Hades cleared his throat impatiently.

"I don't have all night. I have an Underworld to rule." The three campers turned their attention back to the god of the dead.

"Right. Please explain Nico's dream," Annabeth requested.

"I have been giving him this nightmare to serve as a reminder that Nico should have died, not Bianca," Hades elaborated.

"What? Why?" Nico asked with a confused, but hurt look on his face.

"Because, Bianca was meant to live a long, full life. And you? You Nico... How do I say this nicely? You weren't. You went down a dark path." Hades stated cruelly. Percy and Annabeth looked back and forth between father and son.

"But dad...?" Nico began.

"No son." And with that, Hades disappeared into the night, leaving the three half-bloods standing alone in the dark.

"Man, I hate that guy. Don't listen to him, Nico. You have me, Annabeth, Will, and all your other friends. We got your back, we're family." Percy said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed.

"Thanks guys," Nico said as he started walking back to his cabin.

He was afraid to fall asleep that night, but eventually, he gave in and curled up on his mattress. When he woke up the next morning, he realized that he did not have the nightmare, for the first time in weeks. He smiled and walked down to breakfast.


End file.
